Stowaway
"Stowaway" is the 17th episode of the third season of Fringe. Synopsis Bell, in possession of Olivia's body, promises that no harm will come to her and will leave it after finding a suitable host. The Fringe team tracks down an apparently immortal woman, Dana with the help of an FBI agent, Lincoln Lee. Plot Olivia Dunham's body has been possessed by William Bell. Though he promises that no harm will come to Olivia while he seeks a suitable host for his mind, Phillip Broyles demands that Bell leave Olivia in 48 hours. Bell begins searching local hospitals for a host. They are alerted to eyewitness accounts of a woman that, after jumping with another man from a high roof and crashing onto a taxi parked below, simply walked away. As the Fringe team investigates, they are approached by another FBI agent, Lincoln Lee, who identifies the woman as Dana Gray. Dana, who had been struck by lightning twice, was killed eighteen months earlier along with her family (her husband, Henry and children Kristin and Eli,) during a robbery of their home, but she apparently was able to walk away. Since then, she has appeared to commit suicide with several others, but always managing to walk away. Walter Bishop and Bell, in studying Dana's blood samples, find that her body may have been altered by several past lightning strikes, making her incapable of dying. Peter Bishop and Lincoln find that Dana worked as a suicide hotline operator, and in investigating her belongings, find that she appears to have a strong desire to take her soul to heaven or hell. Lincoln comes to believe that Dana may be looking for a way to have her soul "stowaway" with that of another to join her family in the afterlife, and used the suicide hotline position to find those that are close to committing suicide. Another man is found dead by a self-inflicted bullet wound, though Dana was seen leaving his apartment. Evidence in his apartment point to the construction of a bomb and the Fringe team suspects that Dana knows its location and may be using it to kill several people simultaneously to increase her own chances of death. Peter calls her, using caller ID spoofing to disguise his number as that of her late husband. The background noise on Peter and Dana's conversation enables her location to be pinpointed to a commuter train. The train is stopped and searched, while Dana leaves on her own with the bomb, moving it far enough away from the train. The bomb soon explodes, and when Peter and Lincoln search, they find Dana's body nearby, finally dead, and the only fatality from the explosion. Peter returns home where Walter has invited Bell to stay the evening. Bell explains that he believes that Dana was finally able to die after serving a purpose—saving the lives of the people on the train. When church bells go off nearby, Olivia's personality slips through warning Peter before Bell regains control, fearing that his possession of Olivia's body has become more complicated than he thought. Notable Quotes Lee: Second set, those fingerprints were identified as Dana Gray's. Which... is insane, because she's dead. Bell: Well, you know, stranger things have happened. Lee: Umm, no they haven't. Peter: Don't listen to him. Her. Sorry. Go on. Walter: Look at this. Me and Belly collecting human tissues and fluids specimens, just like when we were kids. Peter: Glad you guys are enjoying yourselves. Bell: I understand that this could take some time for you to get used to. Imagine how I feel. I never realized that a bra was so binding. Walter: Even if we were able to transfer your consciousness safely inside Gene there are other matters to consider. Bell: We would communicate through my brainwaves. You would hook me up into an EEG machine and decipher my thoughts. Walter: That may work but still...I'd have to milk you. Bell: We could assign Astrid. Peter: Walter. Walter? Walter: Not now son, we are on to something. Notes *The Observer is across the street, holding an umbrella, as Walter Bishop, William Bell, and Peter Bishop examine the car that Dana and Jim fell on. * Although credited, Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) does not appear in this episode. Goofs *Broyles asks an agent to check a suspects "Metrocard". In the Boston area, the stored value cards for mass transit are called CharlieCards after the song "Charlie on the MTA". *catholic nun talking about a non-catholic story. Purgatory is not down it is in-between heaven and earth. Music *"Take Five" by The Dave Brubeck Quartet *"Give a Little Bit" by Supertramp Cypher Category:Season Three Episodes